Total Drama Redemption Island (Heatherfan22)
Total Drama Redemption Island is the seventh season of Total Drama 'Overview' Total Drama is back and this time we are bringing back 16 contestants who never really had the best shot or performance on the show.The cast comprises of AnneMaria, B, Blaineley,Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Noah,Sadie, Staci, Trent, and Tyler. These losers....I mean redeemers are headed to Opportunité Island (That's French for Opportunity Island) at Camp Pilgrimage ''to compete in the most dangerous, life threatning, and barf enducing challenges ever!!!. These sixteen contestants are divided into two teams, '''The Shivering Sharks '''and '''the Rampant Squirrels'. One by one each of these redeemers will be voted off and sent home via the Yacht of Shame. The last reedemer standing will win $1,000,000! Oh, and before I forget the show will be adding two secret contestants to the mix later on in the show! Episodes Please Visit This Page for Episode Guide #Red Dread Redemption (Non-Elimination) # An Apple A Day Keeps the Prospector Away #It's A Good Old Surf War (Non-Elimination) (Secret Contestant I Debuts) #A Fallen Zero #Get Your Kicks on Route 666 #Never Fight The Hand That Feeds You #Miss the Chef? (Non-Elimination) (Secret Contestant II Debuts) #Level Playing Ball Field #To Make A Long Quary Short #A Train That Two Can Take #Your Dress Is As Good As Mine (Non-Elimination) (Previously Eliminated Contestants Returns) #Once Upon An Abandoned Mine (Non-Elimination) #Above and Beyond the Wall of Mooty-y #Be Curtains for Something or Nothing #Turn Left At the Merge #Elder Tolls #Paranormal Captivity #A Friend in Need Is Not a Friend Indeed #A Leading Quest-ion #A Rolling Stone Gathers No Loss (Non-Elimination) #The Demi-God Finals #Indiana Tombs and the Season Finale Elimination Like the previous seasons contestants will receieve symbol of immunity, however this season instead of the marshmallow the redeemers will receive a chess piece signifying that they have not been eliminated from the game. Also at each elimination one contestant from the winning team will be sent into exile on ''Dispora Island''where they will be givent the chance to find the McLean Invincibility Statue. The contestant who does not receive a chess piece however will be sent home and eliminated on the ''Yacht of Shame ''signifying their glorious end to the game. Gallery HawaiiLocated.jpg|A view of Opportunte Island from the beach Fjsdkajfasd.png|Redemption Falls JamaicaLocated.png|The beach MainLodgeOutside.jpg|De Losera Cabin Playa Des Losers.png|Victoria Cabin Destriction of the isalnd.jpg|Mount Redemption Erupting in the finale Thefinalchallenge.png|the McLean Tombs where the final challenge takes place TotalDramaRedemptionIslandEliminationORDER.PNG|The Elimination Order PreEliminatio.PNG|Pre-Elimination DakotaWins.PNG|Finale BeforeCameoAppearance.PNG|Characters before Cameo Appearances Cameoappearancecomplete.PNG|Cameo appearances complete Shivering Sharks Sharkss.png|The Shivering Sharks AnneMaria(Lulu).png|The Jersey Shore Reject, Anne Maria BrickTDBTTI.png|The Cadet, Brick BridgetteTDBTTI.png|Surfer Girl, Bridgette DawnCrush.png|Moon Child, Dawn Ezekiel.png|Home Schooled, Ezekiel TDA DIY Char Justin.png|Eye Candy, Justin Katiekatie.png|Sweet Girl, Katie SadieTDBTTI.png|The Sweet Girl's Friend, Sadie ONUDTyler1.png|Sporto Who Sucks At Sports, Tyler The Rampant Squirrels Squirrels.png|The Rampant Squirrels 100px-NewHQSilentB.png|Strong, Silent, Genius, B Blaineley 2.png|Ruthless Blonde, Blaineley Dakota 2.png|Fame Monger, Dakota 100px-Djj.png|Brick House with Heart, DJ EvaTDBTTI.png|Female Bully, Eva Geoff(Lulu).png|The Party Guy, Geoff ONUDNoah1.png|High IQ, Noah Staci.png|Compulsive Liar, Staci TDA DIY Char Trent.png|The Cool Guy, Trent Cameo Appearances ONUDHarold1.png|Uber Geek, Harold 100px-TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Wanna Be, Beth 100px-Izzy.png|Insane Girl, Izzy ONUDCourtney2.png|Overachiever, Courtney 100px-NewMikeHQ.png|Multiple Skillz, Mike Heather(Mikey).png|Queen Bee, Heather 100px-ZoeyinTDAS.png|Indie Chick, Zoey Codythumb.png|Geek, Cody Lightning(Mikey).png|Athletic Overachiever, Lightning SierraGettheLook.png|Obsessive Uber Fan, Sierra Elimination Pictures EliminationNumberOne.PNG|Teams Formed EliminationNumberTwo.PNG|Katie Eliminated EliminationNumberThree.PNG|Bridgette Debuts EliminationNumberFour.PNG|Ezekiel Eliminated ElimFive.PNG|B Eliminated ElimSix.PNG|Staci Eliminated ElimSeven.PNG|DJ Debuts ElimEight.PNG|Tyler Eliminated ElimNine.PNG|Dakota Eliminated ElimTen.PNG|Geoff Eliminated ElimEleven.PNG|Dakota Returns ElimTwelve.PNG|Dawn Eliminated ElimThirteen.PNG|Brick Eliminated ElimFourteen.PNG|Teams Merge ElimFifteen.PNG|Justin and Eva Eliminated ElimSixteen.PNG|Sadie Eliminated ElimSeventeen.PNG|Noah Eliminated ElimEighteen.PNG|Anne Maria Eliminated ElimNineteen.PNG|DJ Eliminated ElimTwenty.PNG|Blaineley and Trent Eliminated ElimTwentyOne.PNG|Bridgette Eliminated, Dakota Wins TotalDramaRedemptionIslandEliminationTbalerjdsakfds.PNG|TDR Elimination Table